1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the art of quilt making. In particular, the disclosure is directed to a novel quilt kit and method of making a quilt, wherein a quilt blank that includes at least a quilt top having predetermined blank patterns incorporated therein is provided to a user. The user may then create a completed quilt by incorporating materials of the user's choosing into the predetermined blank portion(s) provided in the quilt top portion of the quilt blank. The user may thus enjoy the art of creating a quilt, including, for example, fabric selection, color composition, or the like, without having to perform all of the labor intensive and time consuming steps previously required to make a quilt from scratch.
2. Related Art
Conventional quilt making is a labor intensive and time consuming art. In prior quilt making, the quilter was typically required to construct the quilt from scratch. As illustrated in FIG. 1, which is an exploded perspective view of a quilt 10, the quilt 10 is typically made up of three major component parts: a quilt top 2, optionally including a pattern 8; a backing 6; and batting 4 interposed between the quilt top and the backing.
Typically, when creating a quilt, a quilter first selects a pattern and fabric for the quilt top. The pattern may be designed by the quilter or may be purchased as part of a quilt kit (discussed in greater detail below). The fabric may include, for example, new fabric, vintage fabric, heirloom fabrics, etc. or any combination thereof. Hobbyist quilters typically have large collections of fabric, sometimes referred to as a “stash” that might include fabrics that have special significance or meaning to the quilter or to the recipient of a quilt. Examples of such types of fabric may include, for example, old baby clothes, silk ties, t-shirts, or any other memorable or keepsake textiles. After selecting the pattern and fabric, the pieces that make up the quilt top must be cut out precisely according to the pattern so that the pieces that make up the resulting quilt top will align properly. Each of the pieces or blocks that make up the quilt top are then pieced, or sewn, together at their edges and the result is a quilt top having a desired pattern made up of fabrics selected by the user.
After completing the quilt top, the quilter may select a batting material. Batting materials are available in a wide variety of shapes and types. For example, high loft batting that is thicker and will make a fluffier quilt though it may be more difficult to sew or stitch, while low loft batting is thinner and may be easier to quilt, but will not provide the warmth of a higher loft batting. The batting material may be selected based on a variety of factors that are peculiar to the quilter.
Once the batting material has been selected, the next step is generally to choose a backing material. Backing material is typically a large block of solid fabric. The backing should be at least as large as the quilt top. To that end, the backing may, for example, be made up of more than one piece of fabric, depending upon the size of the quilt, the amount and size of available backing material, and the like.
After the quilt top is completed, and the batting and backing have been selected, the quilt top, batting and backing are aligned with the batting material interposed between the quilt top and the backing material. The quilter may then sew the various layers together in a predetermined quilting or sewing pattern, such as, for example, a quilting pattern selected by the quilter, a quilting pattern based on the pattern of the quilt top, etc. The sewing pattern (also referred to herein as quilting) in combination with the batting material interposed between the quilt top and backing provide the final quilt appearance.
Once all of the layers have been sewn or stitched together, the edges of the quilt may be completed by finishing the edges. Edge finishing, also referred to as binding, may be accomplished using any of a number of known techniques including, for example, using bias tape sewn along the edges, using a predetermined material as a substitute for bias tape and sewing this material around the edges, using the backing fabric folded over the edges and sewn together, etc.
Quilt kits have been available for some time to assist quilters in creating quilts. These quilt kits may include patterns that the quilter may use with his or her own fabric to make the quilt top. On the other hand, quilt kits that provide both the pattern and the material for use in making the quilt top are also available. Generally, quilt kits provide patterns and/or materials for making the quilt top. The user must then separately select and incorporate the batting and backing as discussed above.
As can be appreciated from the above, quilt making is a highly labor intensive and time consuming activity. Even the use of quilt kits to assist the quilter in selecting a pattern and/or fabrics to use in forming the quilt top do not substantially reduce the time and effort involved in constructing a quilt from scratch. Moreover, the use of quilt kits are disadvantageous in that they may reduce or even eliminate the creative aspect of making a quilt. Thus, when using a quilt kit, the creative aspects of quilt making may no longer be something that the quilter can enjoy.
Additionally, consumers have been known to save fabrics over time with the intention of making a quilt from these fabrics, such as, for example, a memory quilt. These saved fabrics may sometimes be referred to as a quilt stash. However, due to the time and effort involved in making a quilt, these consumers may only partially complete a quilt project, or may never embark on the project to begin with. Sometimes after a quilt project is started, the quilter may not have the time or energy to complete the project and may have to hire someone to complete the job. Additionally, the amount of fabric in the stash may not be sufficient to make a quilt top. Consumers may also provide the fabric and pattern to a third party who will then complete the quilt. These alternatives detract from the enjoyment of making a quilt and may result in the project being perceived as a chore instead of a satisfying exercise.